The present invention generally relates to a vehicle brake system and transmission, and more particularly to a motorcycle having a hidden brake system connected to a transmission.
Motorcycles are frequently customized by their owners to provide a distinctive look and pleasing appearance, and to express the creativity and taste of the owner. Such customization includes extended forks, modified frames, custom paint and coatings, distinctive wheels, varied tire widths, different seat shapes, custom fuel tank shapes, and a wide variety of handle bar and tailpipe configurations. Among the desirable customized details are removed or hidden elements. For example, removing a kickstand or hiding wiring or a fuel filter to provide a stripped down, less visually cluttered appearance are among the desirable customized details.
Modern motorcycles usually include a disc brake system on each wheel. Each brake system includes a disc fastened to the respective wheel hub, a brake caliper mounted on the frame or fork adjacent the disc, and tubing extending from the caliper to a remote reservoir and actuator. The actuator pressurizes brake fluid in the tubing to actuate the caliper so pads inside the caliper grip the disc to slow the motorcycle. Because these systems include a large disc bolted to the wheel hub, a caliper mounted adjacent the disc, and tubing extending from the caliper, their presence is visually apparent and results in a mechanically and aerodynamically cluttered appearance. Further, because motorcycles historically did not use disc brakes, their presence degrades the appeal of customized motorcycles meant to evoke vintage motorcycles.
Some prior attempts have been made to minimize the visual clutter caused by disc brake systems. For example, one manufacturer includes drum brakes inside wheel hubs to eliminate the visual clutter caused by the disc brake systems. Another manufacturer includes a disc brake system mounted adjacent a sprocket that drives a rear wheel of the motorcycle via a chain. Such changes provide visual clues how braking is accomplished limiting their appeal. For example, wheels having drum brakes also have a substantially larger hub to house the drum and shoes. Thus, these solutions have drawbacks, and there is a need to provide further customized braking systems enabling motorcycle braking without providing visual clues how braking is accomplished.